Ways To Go
by malspals
Summary: What do you do when the love of your life leaves you? What do you do when he comes back? When Edward left Bella she did not know how to cope, and she turned to some very unlikely people for help. With Edward back, how will things change? Werewolves, witches, and of course.. Vampires. Unorthodox twist on Twilight. EdwardxBella, some CarlislexOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

BPOV

Pain. Pain Everywhere. So much pain.

"Bella. Bella… Please, Bella I love you... Bella stay with me... Please… Carlisle do something! BELLA…"

As I drifted in and out of consciousness I could hear frantic voices around me. Though the only voice I cared about was Edwards, my love.

Pain.

Edward was obviously distraught and pleading for me to stay with him, but I could not hold on for much longer. I tried saying his name but all that was coming out of my mouth was blood.

"Carlisle! Please help her…. Bella!"

I cracked my eyes open to see the reason for my existence one last time. After everything we'd been through, it was so hard to believe that things were ending this way.

Pain.

I could not do this for much longer, the darkness was consuming me and I was so tired.

Pain.

"Ed-"

"Bella, shh please don't talk. Everything will be okay." Edward assured me.

"Edward, I love you", I managed to say.

"Oh Bella. I love you, too. So much. Always and Forever." Edward sobbed.

Pain. The pain was all I could focus on.

And with that, Edwards pleading, but beautiful, voice was the last voice I heard before giving into the darkness.

 **OK GUYS! Bare with me! I believe in HEA's so do not worry ;)**

 **Currently looking for a beta so feel free to pm me if you are interesting. This is my first fanfiction, but I have been writing for awhile so I hope you guys continue to read! I plan on updating at least once a week, every Friday? Not so sure yet. But yeah, review if you like and if you have any questions go ahead and pm me. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**All rights reserved, SM owns Twilight.**

 **Ok guys, still here? This idea had been plaguing me for a while so I decided that I need to write it down and share it with you. So, we are going back in time to 6 months before the prologue. Everything in Twilight is pretty much the same, except some small details which the characters will talk about. Basically, everything is the same unless one of the characters here says so. This story starts when Bella goes to Volterra to save Edward. Ok, on with the show!**

Chapter 1

Coming to save Edward was the easiest decision I had ever made. He was my soulmate, my love. Even though he did not feel the same way I could not let him die under the false pretense that I had committed suicide. He had to know I was alive, he could not make this decision out of guilt.

When Alice asked me to come with her to Volterra, I did not have to think twice about it. I gathered my passport, money, and a bag of clothes and we were on the next flight to Italy.

Now we find ourselves in the undergrounds of Volterra, waiting for the verdict on whether we live or die. At this point, I did not care ether way. Edward did not love me, and I know why. I am plain, average. He is a Greek God, who has all of eternity to find someone better than me.

"A first," Aro broke my thoughts and dropped my hand. "Let's see if she is immune to all of our powers. Jane?"

Edward started snarling next to me, and Alice grabbed his arm to restrain him. He shook her off, lunged at the girl and croaked, "No!"

"Ed-," I started to say but he was already on the ground trembling with pain. He did not scream, or make any noise other than whimpers but I could see the agony on his face.

I stared in horror and immediately started shaking with fear as I whispered his name. The intensity of this situation was clawing at me I could not handle it anymore.

"Stop, whatever you are doing just stop!" I screamed.

"Jane," Aro said passively.

She broke her gaze on Edward and turned to Aro, "Yes, Master?"

Edward became very still, but I could still see the pain on his face. He jumped up and grabbed my hand. I knew that touching him now would only make it worse later when he left me again but I could not help it. If this was the last contact I would ever get, then I needed to make the most of it.

Edward turned to me sadly and whispered, "I am really sorry, Bella. For everything."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I responded, "It is okay, Edward. Everything will be okay. I am stronger than you think."

I turned towards the Volturi leaders and Jane, willing to take whatever torture they wanted to put me through.

 _I brought myself into this. I must endure it._

Jane was staring at me with a very concentrated and frustrated look on her face. Every vampire in the room was looking at Jane or me, expecting for something to happen. I did not feel anything as my eyes continued to flicker between Jane and Edward.

Edward relaxed next to me and sighed in relief.

 _I guess her ability does not work on me._

Aro turned his head towards me with a look of bewilderment. Then, he started giggling with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Ha, ha, ha. Isn't this wonderful. Immortality would suit you, my dear."

Jane hissed and broke her gaze with a look of shame. She turned towards Aro and he said in a comforting tone, "Do not be put out, young one. She confounds us all."

She continued to glare at me while Edward glared at her. Aro sighed, "What will we do with you now? I take it none of you have decided to join us, hm?"

All three of us looked at Aro in shock. Alice shook her head while Edward growled viciously.

"Isabella?" Aro asked pointedly at me.

I spluttered in shock, "No, thank you."

A blonde vampire sitting in one of the thrones arrogantly said, "Then you already know what you have to do, Aro. She knows too much, she is a liability."

"Yes, such a waste," Aro sighed. "I am sorry Edward, if you will not change her, we must put her down."

"No," Edward snarled. "Let the girl go." 

"The Volturi has rules, Edward. Rules that you have not abided by. You'll be lucky if her life is the only one we take tonight." Aro vocalized loudly.

Edward started growling, and had backed me up against the wall putting himself in front of me.

 _He's going to get himself killed trying to save me._

"Edward stop," I said with tears welling up. "It's ok, let me go. I'll be ok. Save yourself."

Aro licked his lips and smiled sadistically, "Listen to the girl, Edward. You will live if you let us have her, just hand the girl over and we will even let you have the first taste."

I started trembling in fear, and Edward's growls got even louder than before. "No, I will not let her go. You'll have to kill me."

"Very well then," Aro declared while Jane laughed.

I could tell Edward was strategizing with the way that his eyes were sizing up every Volturi member in the room. Alice held onto his arm, while I laid my hand on his back trying to soothe him.

The Volturi guard to stalk towards us while I continued to shake with fear. My heartbeat increased rapidly while my breathing became shallow.

 _Is this what a panic attack feels like?_

"Edward, let's make this fun. Alice, love. Come here, darling."

"No," Edward snarled already seeing what Aro was planning in his thoughts.

"Aro, do not do this please. Just kill me, do not make this a game," I stumbled out.

I blinked and Aro was right there next to me, he grabbed my jaw and turned my head towards him. "You do not tell me what to do human," he seethed "I will make this a game, if I want it to be." With that, he let go of me and grabbed Alice.

He dragged her towards his throne and threw her against it, "Alice, sweetheart. It's time for you to make a choice. Option one, kill Edward yourself and make Bella watch. Or, option two, drink from Bella and do not stop while Edward watches."

Alice started sobbing while I cringed against Edward and whispered "It's okay, Alice. Kill me. There's nothing left for me to live for anyway."

 _Breathe, Bella. It will be okay. It will be okay._

Edward jumped forward, "No, Alice. Kill me."

"Woah, when did everyone get so suicidal?" An unknown voice called from behind me.

I turned to see a beautiful girl strutting into the room as the huge doors closed behind her. Something eerie happened next, every single vampire in the room dropped to one knee and bowed their heads.

 **Ok, you guys still here? Stay with me, everything will start to make sense soon. This chapter really followed a lot of twilight but I promise it will go in it's own direction by chapter four. If you guys have any questions or anything, pm me! Review if you like and are going to keep reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

**All Rights Reserved: SM owns Twilight**

 **Hey guys! Just wanted to start this out by giving a huge thank you to anyone giving this story a chance. It really means a lot. Do not forget to review if you're liking it so far, or even if you do not like it. I want constructive criticism.**

 **Recap: So, our lovely heroines are in Volterra and things get a little out of hand. Aro is about to make Bella a meal, but someone comes to save the day! Who could it be?**

 **Ok, on with the show!**

BPOV

Chapter 2

 _I turned to see a beautiful girl strutting into the room as the huge doors closed behind her. Something eerie happened next, every single vampire in the dropped to one knee and bowed their heads._

 _Huh?_

I looked towards Edward in confusion. This girl and I were the only two still standing, and she smirked as she smugly looked at everyone in the room.

I turned towards Aro and he looked very frightened as his eyes followed this girl.

When she spoke, it was in a powerful and arrogant voice, "Everyone rise. For those of you who do not know, my name is Rebekah. I do not like what is going on here at all, Aro. I told you to leave the Cullen Clan alone. Even if they are protecting a human."

By this point, she was right next to Aro's throne and looked at Alice, "I do not believe that we have met. You are the clairvoyant, correct? I have heard many things about you."

"Yes," Alice croaked, "I can see the future. It is strictly based on decision, so it does change frequently. I've heard a lot of things about you too, Rebekah."

"All bad things I hope," Rebekah said as she turned towards Aro. "I tried letting you guys have fun before I intervened, but it was becoming torturous. You need to leave this coven alone, Aro. I do not want them being messed with. If they break any rules, I will personally take care of it. They are not your responsibility anymore," she hissed.

Aro spluttered but nodded his head, "We will leave them alone. Just as you ask."

While their exchange was happening, I kept looking towards Edward in confusion. He kept his poker face on, but I could see a little bit of relief shining through. Rebekah was saving us, I might have a chance of going back to Forks.

Suddenly, Rebekah was on the floor hissing in pain. I turned and saw that Jane had her eyes locked on her. Then, Rebekah jumped up and grabbed Jane by the throat as she threw her back against a wall.

"I've been around a long time, doll. You are going to have to try a lot harder than that," she hissed.

Janes eyes grew wide in fright and pain as she started stuttering out apologizes. Aro interfered quickly, "Rebekah leave her alone, please. She did not realize. She was just trying to protect me."

"Protect you from what, Aro? Me?" She spat and turned back to Jane, "Listen you little bitch. Either you are stupid, or just naïve. I am leaning towards naïve because surely you would not try and challenge one of The Four, when you know what we are capable of."

 _The Four?_

I cowered back towards Edward in fright.

 _I want to leave. Please, someone get us out of here soon._

Jane was sobbing by this point as Rebekah continued to squeeze her neck, "I will let go now, but do not ever cross me again or you might not be so lucky now."

She let go of Jane, and Jane collapsed to the ground withering. I looked around the room and noticed that every person in the room was crouching back to the nearest wall. Alice ran back to Edward and me, and looked at Edward with scared eyes. He nodded and I could tell they were having a private conversation that I would have to ask Alice about later.

Aro chose that moment to speak up, "Edward, Bella, Alice, you are free to go. Please wait until sundown to leave the castle, we do not want any more unwanted attention from the humans in this city. Rebekah, thank you for your visit. It is much appreciated. Heidi will take you to the room we'd like you to wait in until sundown."

I could tell there was a hidden meaning behind his words. We would not have been able to leave if Rebekah had not shown up.

Rebekah turned to us, "Looks like we have been dismissed. Let's get the fuck out of this haughty establishment."

With that, we all turned to leave and I held onto Edwards arm as tight as I could. Rebekah walked ahead of us and it was obvious she knew where she was going. She led us to a room that had a huge couch, loveseat, and a desk.

Rebekah sat down next to Alice on the couch and that left Edward and I on the loveseat. I knew being this close to him would make it worse when he left again, but at this point I did not care. I was going to take what I could get.

"Shit, I am so thirsty. Heidi, can I have a taste?" Rebekah laughed.

"Rebekah," Edward hissed.

"What the hell? I just saved your life, your sisters life, and your mates life. I am tired, I ran here all the way from Paris after someone in the informed me that some of the Cullen's were in Volterra. You should be thanking me, I barely made it to save your lives and I need a drink, now." Rebekah snarled back.

 _Mate?_

"Please, not in front of us."

"Okay. Whatever," Rebekah amended and turned to Heidi, "Get me a blood bag. O positive."

"Who informed you we were here?" Alice questioned.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, psychic. Everyone wants to be on my good side, too bad there isn't one."

Once Heidi brought in a drink for Rebekah, I turned to Edward and noticed his appearance.

"You look tired. And hungry," I whispered.

"It's not a big deal, I'm doing okay. The happiness I am feeling right now overrides all of my other emotions."

"Happiness? This makes you happy?"

"Being with you makes me happy, Bella. Always." Edward said.

 _What? Then why did you leave me_

After he said that we all settled into an awkward silence.

"Well, this blows. I was at least hoping to get to kill someone."

"Sorry for the disappointment, Rebekah. Maybe next time," Edward said sarcastically.

"Hopefully there isn't a next time. I do not like pissing off The Volturi, especially over a human. Is she worth all of this trouble?"

"Yes," Edward growled.

 _I am not._

"Okay. Calm down, killer. So, you guys live in Forks now? Boring, isn't it? I was there once in the 50's, hated every second of it. Luckily, the townsfolk were very… juicy," she smirked.

"They don't live there anymore, they moved months ago." I mumbled.

"We will be moving back soon, Carlisle should be able to get his job back," Edward said with confidence.

I looked up in confusion and he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I will explain soon, my love." He looked towards Rebekah again and said, "Thank you, by the way. You saved us in there, I do not know how we will repay you."

"I did not do it for you," Rebekah said solemnly.

"Ah, yes. I will make sure Carlisle knows that you helped us."

"Carlisle? How is he?" Rebekah whispered with a pain looked on her face.

"Carlisle is doing great! Him and Esme are very happy," Alice said enthusiastically.

Rebekah looked very jaded as she turned towards Alice, "I guess I am glad to hear that. Well, it has been fun boys and girls, but I must get back to Paris. There's a very fierce grimoire I am dying to get my hands on."

 _Grimoire?_

With that, she disappeared. I must have had a look of confusion on my face because Edward laughed and said, "She is a witch, Bella. A very powerful one at that. The most powerful one on the planet."

"Witch? Aren't those mythical?"

"Vampires aren't? Werewolves aren't? It seems like everything you once thought was just in fairytales is actually real."

"She's not just a witch," Alice smirked mysteriously. "She's also a vampire, one of the oldest ever."

"How could she leave? It's still daylight,"

"Her necklace. She spelled it so that the sun does not affect her like it does us," Edward informed me.

"Tell me more."

"I will later, when we are home. Carlisle knows her history better than me."

 _So, they are going to tell me her history then leave me again._

"Carlisle?" I asked, "How does Carlisle know about her?"

"Because, she's in love with him," Edward stated.

 **A/N:**

 **So… are you guys still liking it?**

 **I know. A new character but that makes it fun, huh? In my head, I imagine Rebekah to be a lot like Katherine in the vampire diaries. She even kind of quoted her earlier in the chapter. If you know which quote it was, go ahead and let me know in the reviews.**

 **I never know when to stop the chapters, so let me know if you guys are wanting longer or shorter ones!**

 **Favorite and follow for update alerts and be sure and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**All right reserved: SM owns Twilight.**

 **Guys, I never realized how much I like writing. It seems like as soon as I finish a chapter, I immediately start on the next. It is amazing. So glad I started this, and if just one person likes the story so far this makes it all worth it.**

 **What is something you've never tried before, but once you did it you immediately liked it?**

 **I hope you guys like it so far, and if you do go ahead and leave comments/reviews. Then recommend!**

BPOV

Chapter 3:

" _Because, she's in love with him," Edward said._

"In love with him?" Alice shrieked. Obvious shock clouding her face, "You mean to tell me that I was basically rubbing Esme and Carlisle's relationship in her face without even realizing it? How did I not know this? We don't keep secrets in our family, Edward. You know that."

"Yes, Alice, I know that. This is Carlisle's personal business that he probably did not want everyone in the family to know about. They used to be in a relationship, and I am sure he regrets it. There is a reason he's not shouting out to everyone about his ex-girlfriend."

 _Woah._

If it was possible, Alice shrieked even louder. "Ex-girlfriend?!"

"Alice. Calm down, he asked me to not say anything and out of respect for my friend and father, I chose not to. You'll have to ask him yourself if you want to know anything more about their relationship or why he chose to keep it a secret."

Alice calmed down significantly and I knew she was not upset about Carlisle having a past relationship. I think she was more upset about the fact that Carlisle had a past relationship that apparently mo one in the family knew about except Edward.

"Does Esme know?" I asked quietly.

"Esme knows that he had past relationships, yes. He did not divulge into the gory details, he respects her more than to throw his ex-girlfriends into her face."

"I cannot believe this, Edward. Everyone in the vampire community knows about The Four, and we all know that she is the ring leader of it. For her to have a relationship with Carlisle, out of everyone in the world, Carlisle? He has never had a drop of human blood in his life, and they have been known to literally bathe in it. If it was possible for a vampire to go into shock, I would be right now." If it was possible, Alice seemed out of breath.

"Again, you'll have to ask him about it yourself." My head was going back and forth as they were talking so quickly it was almost hard to keep up with.

"Wait, what is 'The Four' and what is so lethal about them?" I asked.

"It is a very long story. And with so many rumors and stories passed between people, no one knows the actual truth except for them. The short version that I've gotten from Carlisle's thoughts is that their mother was a very powerful witch, while their father was a vampire. He is known to be the first vampire in our history. No one knows for sure how he became a vampire, but it has been said that when he died as a human their mother was very distraught and would do anything to bring him back. So, she created a spell that would bring him back to life. This spell went against nature, so it had terrible consequences. The consequences being that he would become a vampire." Edward explained rapidly.

"Wait," I interfered, "He was a vampire, how did he have children?"

"Well," Edward mumbled, "He remained fertile even after death and coming back. Him and the witch went on to have four children. Rebekah and her three brothers."

 _What?_

"Hold on," I said, "Vampires can have children?"

Edward looked towards me and said, "No, I do not believe so. This is the only time in our history that a vampire has ever been reported to have children. It must have had something to do with the fact that he was the first vampire in history."

"Maybe she did a spell, since she was a witch. If she brought him back to life then surely she could have made him fertile," Alice hypothesized.

I was starting to get a headache, this was so much information to take in.

"Okay. Continue, Edward, please." I said.

"So, Rebekah and her brothers grew up half vampire, half witch. Her mother died during the birth of her youngest brother, and it is believed that her father killed himself shortly after. Her and her brothers are known to be the oldest, most powerful supernatural beings on earth. People often refer to them as 'The Four'. They are so elusive and mysterious that it is not likely you'd ever encounter one of them in your life, but Rebekah is interested in our family. Mainly Carlisle."

"This is so crazy, Edward. Alice, did you know about this?" I asked.

"I knew about 'The Four', Bella. They have interested me for a while, so I have done a lot of research on them. I had no idea however that Carlisle dated one of them. He has a lot of explaining to do."

"So, since they are so powerful, do your powers work on them?" I questioned Alice and Edward.

Edward looked at me and smiled, "Well, Rebekah is the only one of them I have met and I cannot read her mind. Alice cannot see her future either, so I do not believe any abilities work on her. Must be a perk of being the oldest supernatural creature on Earth."

Alice rested her head on the pillow behind her and sighed, "Do not mention any of this to Carlisle, Edward. This needs to be a family meeting where we can discuss what happened today face-to-face. Fuck, this was a very long day. I am glad we are safe, but I am ready to get back to my Jasper. He is probably so worried about me."

"I am sorry Alice, and Bella. It was not your responsibility to come save me, but I am glad you guys did. Finding out that you are still alive is the most amazing thing. We have so much to discuss once we get back to Forks. Just know, I will never leave you again unless you order me away."

I leaned my head on Edwards shoulder and tried to relax. I knew he was lying to me, but this moment was just so perfect I did not want to forget it. This was one of my last moments with Edward, so I needed to enjoy it.

About an hour later Heidi came back into the room to inform us that the sun had gone down and we could leave.

Once we left the castle, there was already a car waiting for us and it took us to the same airport Alice and I had been at earlier. The only flight departing soon that could get us back to Forks was a connecting flight that would stop in Chicago first, then take us to Seattle.

As we waited for our departure time, I decided I needed a human moment and rushed off towards the bathroom. Inside, I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

When I left the bathroom, I rushed back to Edward and grabbed his hand. My stomach then took that opportunity to start growling.

 _Ugh, I am hungry._

Edward looked down at me and smirked, "Hungry?"

I nodded my head eagerly and we found a McDonald's at the food court. Normally, I stayed away from fast food but at this point I did not even care. I ordered and tried paying but Edward had already beaten me to it.

 _Jerk._

I ate my food and eventually we boarded the airplane. I did not want to ruin the moment, so for the duration of the flight Edward and I sat in a comfortable silence. At one point, I could hear Alice on the phone with Jasper and I felt a strong sense of enviousness. This was not an emotion I was used to and it made me very sad.

 _Why am I jealous of my best friend?_

Once we got to Chicago my exhaustion took over and I knew I could not stay up for much longer. I was going to have to sleep on the trip from Chicago to Seattle. I turned to Edward, "Do you promise to talk to me before you leave again? I at least deserve that."

Edward looked down at me sadly and said, "I am never leaving you again."

Not completely satisfied with that answer, but too exhausted to care I mumbled, "Okay, goodnight. Stay with me and talk to me when I wake up please."

I did not hear his response because I had already let the darkness take over.

 **A/N**

 **There is some more back story for you guys on Rebekah. I got my first review so I am very happy! It was anonymous, but I will take it! Can I get at least ten before my next chapter post?**


	5. Chapter 4

**All rights reserved: SM owns Twilight.**

 **Hey guys, more people are viewing this story so that makes me pretty happy. I appreciate all of you guys. Thank you to the people who have taken time to review, y'all rock.**

 **Pretty short AN but I don't have much to say, so on with the show!**

Chapter 4

BPOV

 _I did not hear his response because I had already let the darkness take over._

I opened my eyes to see Edward looking down on me. I could tell I hadn't been asleep that long of time, based on how tired I still felt.

Edward smirked, "Good morning, sunshine. The plane is landing so you'll have to wake up until we get to the car. Carlisle is here to pick us up, the rest of the family is waiting for us at home."

 _Woah, so all of that wasn't a dream? I actually went to Italy._

I looked up at Edward and mumbled, "Okay, sounds good."

I still felt asleep and had to lean most of weight on Edward as we walked through the airport. We did not have any bags that I needed to get to we went straight to the pickup/drop off lane.

I could see Carlisle in the distance standing next to his Mercedes. His face lit up when he saw Edward and I walking towards him hand in hand. As we reached him he grabbed us and pulled us into a hug. I heard him whisper, "Thank you, Bella. Very much. I do not know how we will ever repay you. Edward, never do that to me again."

"Yes, sir." Edward smiled.

I had almost forgotten Alice was with us when Carlisle pulled her into a hug also. "Alice, dear. You are an angel."

"Carlisle, we need to tell you something." Edward said when Alice looked at him knowingly.

"Well, get in the car and tell me on the way home. Everyone is eagerly waiting our arrival.

I knew I needed to get home to see Charlie, but a few hours at the Cullen's house would not kill him. It was midday now, so I would be home by sundown.

"I will drive," Alice said eagerly. Carlisle gave her the car keys then sat in the passenger seat, and Edward and I took the backseat. I got comfortable since I knew we had about a three-hour drive ahead of us, two if Alice drove like normal.

Edward got straight to the point, "Bekah was there, Carlisle. She saved us."

I did not know it was possible for vampires to cough, but Carlisle certainly did. "What?" he croaked.

"Yes, she made Aro let us go. He would have killed us if not for her." Edward said.

Alice and I exchanged looks in the mirror, I knew she wanted to ask him questions but she did not want to pressure him.

"Dad, why didn't you ever tell us you dated? She is one of The Four, you should have been honest. We don't keep secrets in this family." She questioned.

"Alice, it was a long time ago. It is not something that is relevant anymore. I have Esme now, I did not want to mess that up with my previous relationship." Carlisle answered then turned to Edward, "Tell me everything, Edward. I need to know exactly what happened. How did she look? Is she okay? Did she seem happy?"

"She seemed fine, she was looking for a grimoire in Paris when someone told her that some of us were in Volterra. She left when Alice brought up Esme, did she know that you got married?" Edward answered.

"I think that girl knows everything, she has informants everywhere. I'm sure someone has told her. Wow, I cannot believe you saw her. I need to thank her somehow, for saving my children."

"She did ask about you Carlisle, it is obvious that she still cares for you." I said.

Their exchange was hard to watch, Carlisle seemed sad. There must be a lot of history there.

"How did you meet? Why did things end?" Alice asked.

"We met in the early 1700's, about four decades after I changed. She was looking for the vampire who refused to drink human blood. She was curious about me, instantly after meeting we felt a mutual connection. That eventually led to a short relationship. Bekah was amazing and I loved her. She made me feel alive during a time when I thought that was impossible. Eventually we realized we were just too different for a healthy relationship. I wanted to settle down and live from animal blood, she wanted to do whatever she wanted and take human lives. I could not live with her not caring about human life, so things ended after about three decades together." Carlisle explained.

 _Wow._

"Wait, how did Edward know about her then?" Alice questioned.

Carlisle looked thoughtful and smiled when he answered, "Occasionally I would run into after our break up, but when she heard about me changing someone. She was curious, and she came to checked on us. I was completely confused when she knocked on my door one day, but she helped Edward through his newborn stage. Her and I taught him control while developing our relationship again, then she was there for me when Edward went through his rebellion stage. When he came back, she left again. I do not know why she left, just one day she was there and the next day she was gone. Twenty years later, I found Esme."

I knew about Edward's rebellion stage. In the 20's he decided to try human blood, and lived off of it for a decade until he went back to Carlisle. He only hunted to worst kind of humans. Murderers, rapists, thief's.

"Wow, I am sorry Carlisle. That must have been hard, but you need to tell Esme and the rest of the family about her. Keeping it a secret is not right." Alice told him.

"I will tell them when we get home, Alice." Carlisle said then turned back to Edward, "Is she seeing anyone?"

"I did not ask, Carlisle." Edward answered.

Carlisle shifted forward in his seat and whispered, "Ok."

Carlisle then turned to look out of the window, and the rest of the car ride was spent in complete silence.

 **Review if you like.**


	6. Chapter 5

**All rights reserved, SM owns Twilight.**

 **I love you guys! I have been getting some really nice reviews on this story and that makes me so happy!**

 **This is an idea that has been in my mind for years, so I am happy that I decided to finally share it and that you guys like it.**

 **You guys rock.**

 **Keep reviewing and I will keep posting!**

Chapter 5

BPOV

 _Carlisle then turned to look out the window, and the rest of the car ride home was spent in complete silence._

When we finally arrived to their old home in Forks, Alice rushed out of the car to greet Jasper. Carlisle, Edward, and I walked slower towards the house and as Edward passed by Carlisle he rested his hand on Carlisle's shoulder as a sign of comfort.

Carlisle's mind must be racing right now just thinking about Rebekah, and Edward got to hear all of it through his thoughts.

When we walked into the house the whole family was waiting for us in the living room and they greeted us eagerly. Emmet and Esme enveloped us a huge hug, thanking me over and over.

 _If only they knew._

"You are so brave, Bella." Rosalie whispered, "I am sorry that I am the reason for this situation. I let my mouth control me, and did not even think to check with Alice before I told Edward about your jumping from the cliff. Thank you for saving my brother."

I was shocked that she said this and I stuttered, "No, Rosalie, please do not apologize. It was my fault for jumping, I should not have done that."

"Well, fuck it. It's over, we are just grateful everyone is ok." Emmet boomed.

We all laughed and Edward looked at Carlisle knowingly, "Should we tell everyone what happened?"

Carlisle lost his smile and said, "Sure. Let's go to the dining room so we can discuss this more formally."

With that, we all went to the dining room and sat down. Carlisle was at the head of the table with Esme immediately to his left. They held hands above the table, while periodically gazing towards one another. Edward sat to his right with me next to him, then next to me was Alice and Jasper with Rosalie and Emmet across from us.

Edward immediately started out with what happened while we were in the Volturi castle. When he got to the part about Rebekah, Carlisle visibly got very still. Edward continued telling everyone what happened all the way until we got to the airport. Carlisle then picked up, and told everyone about his relationship with her. He did not need to explain her family history because that seems to be common knowledge for every vampire.

When Edward and Carlisle finished explaining everything, Emmet cut in, "Woah, Carlisle. So, you were banging the oldest vampire in history?"

"One of the oldest, but yes I guess I was. Though, that is a rather blunt way to put it."

I turned towards Esme and could see the sadness in her eyes. This must be very hard for her. We basically just told her that her husband's ex-girlfriend saved her family, but only did it because she's still in love with Carlisle.

Esme rose from the table and said, "This is not a very pleasant conversation for me, but do not worry about me. I am just glad my family is okay. I knew Carlisle had past relationships, so this is not a complete shock. I am just glad she helped us."

With that, she left the room and Carlisle quickly followed her. I looked towards Edward and he looked at me with reassuring eyes.

"Well," he said, "It is probably time to take you home. Charlie is probably worried sick about you."

I immediately shook my head, "No. You promised we would talk."

"We will, love. I just need to get you home so Charlie knows your okay. Once he goes to sleep I will come to you room, if you're okay with that." Edward replied.

"Yes, absolutely."

We both stood up to say our goodbyes, then left through the front door.

Once we got into Edward's Volvo I turned to him, "I hope Carlisle and Esme are okay. I did not see them when we left."

Edward sighed, "They are going to be fine. Esme just needs time to process everything."

"Yeah," I whispered.

The rest of the car ride home was silent, we occasionally would sneak glances at each other when we thought the other was not looking.

We arrived home in less than 10 minutes due to Edward's love for speed.

When we turned into the driveway I turned to him, "You promise not to leave? We really do need to talk, about everything."

"I will never leave you again," he said sincerely and for some crazy reason, I believed him.

 **I never know when to stop and then out of nowhere I write a line and then that seems like the perfect spot. Lol. Hope you guys are still liking it, and keep reviewing. Next chapter, we get Charlie's wrath and the awkward conversation that Bella and Edward NEED to have. It might not go like you think it will so stay tuned. ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**All rights reserved, SM owns Twilight.**

 **I'm back, I don't have much to say other than thank you for the reviews and hope you guys are liking the story. Don't think Rebekah is gone from the story now, she will come back when she is needed. Maybe in ten chapters?**

 **VERY IMPORTANT-**

 **So, I realized I do need to change the timeline a little bit in this story. In this story, Bella came to Forks as a sophomore. When Edward leaves, she is just starting out her junior year and is only 17. Now, it is January and they are still in their junior year.**

 **Also, do you guys want other POV's? I have been writing just in Bella's so far, but If you guys want a sneak peek into other people's minds, let me know**

Chapter 6

BPOV

 _"I will never leave you again," he said sincerely and for some crazy reason, I believed him._

It was sprinkling outside, so I quickly got out of the car and ran to the porch. I turned around and saw Edward still in his car. I awkwardly waved and he gave me a crooked smile in return, then sped off.

I slowly walked into the house and called out, "Dad?"

"Bella?" Charlie called as he jumped up from the couch, "Isabella Marie Swan, where in the hell have you been?"

I flinched as I took in his appearance. His clothes were crumpled and his eyes were glassy. He looked like he hadn't slept or shaved in days.

"Dad, I am really sorry. I know how worried you must be- "

"No, Bella! You have no idea. What in the fuck have you been doing," He yelled.

I cringed away, Charlie never cursed in front of me. My lips started to quiver, "I am really sorry. There was an emergency."

"Emergency?" He asked.

 _Oh crap._

I had no idea what to say, "Yes, Edward-"

"What?! What does that Cullen boy have to do with any of this?"

"Let me explain, dad. Edward was really upset about something, there was a miscommunication and he would only listen to me. Alice came here to drag me to Los Angeles so I could talk to him."

"You should have told me, Bella. I am your guardian, I should know where you are. I came from Harry's _funeral_ to find you gone. You have no idea how worried I was."

The tears that have been threatening to spill over finally did, "I am so sorry, dad. I should have told you but I was really caught up in the moment."

"Bells, don't cry. It's ok. I do have to ground you though, this is so unlike you."

"Yes sir, I understand."

"So, are is Cullen back then?" He asked.

 _He has a first name, Charlie._

"I think they all are, but I do not know for sure yet. I'd have to ask them," I whispered.

"Bells, they hurt you so much. If they do come back, I do not want you running back to them with open arms. Give it time."

I understood what he was trying to tell me, but self-preservation was not something I was great at.

"I will dad. I love you, and I am really sorry about Harry. I know he was your friend."

Charlie coughed, "Yeah, he was. I love you too, Bells."

I went to him and gave him a hug, "I am really tired, I'm gonna call Jake then head to bed."

He mumbled something that I didn't hear, but it sounded like an agreement so I went with it.

I walked over to our landline and picked it up, then dialed his home phone. As it was ringing I twirled the cord in my hands. No one answered so I had to leave a voicemail.

 _Of course._

"Hey, Jake, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I am okay, and I made it home. I am grounded, so you'll have to come to me if you want to hang out. Call me later, okay?"

With that, I hung up. I had to keep it pretty vague in case someone else listened to it other than Jacob.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom and went inside. It was empty so I decided this would be a good time to wash the weekend away. I grabbed sleep shorts and a tank top, then ran to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, then got ready even quicker. As I walked back into my bedroom, I noticed Edward sitting on the bed.

I smiled and said, "Hey."

"Hey," he whispered back.

I was not sure where to sit so I opted for pulling the rocking chair next to bed and sitting in that.

He reached over and grabbed my hand, "Who is Jacob?"

"He's my friend, he helped me a lot while you were… away."

"Yes, Alice was thinking about your friendship while we were in Italy. He's a werewolf?" He asked curiously.

"He is." I said back.

"Bella, werewolves are dan-"

I cut him off, "Vampires aren't? I am sorry, Edward, but that is extremely hypocritical."

"Okay, we will discuss him later. Let's talk about us."

"Okay," I whispered nervously. I looked down at our fingers intertwined and sighed.

He put his other hand underneath my chin and lifted my head so my eyes would meet his.

"Bella, I am sorry. Sorrier than you can even comprehend. I just wanted to give you a chance at a happy life, you deserve so much more than me. I never meant to hurt you, and I will never hurt you again if I can help it. Please forgive me."

I looked up at him confused, "Edward there is nothing to forgive, you didn't love me anymore. You didn't need to stay with me out of guilt."

"Bella, don't you understand? I do love you, and I always will. I only left because I wanted you to have a chance at a life without me. I am not good for you, but I can't be without you. I went to Italy because I thought you were dead, and I had no meaning for life if you were not alive."

"What? You love me?" Tears spilled over.

"So much, more than anything. When I left you, I couldn't even act like a normal person. I struggled to make it through day, even minutes. I would have come back and begged you to take me back, had you not come to Italy. I was weeks if not days away from coming back to you and asking for you back. I love you, Bella."

I looked up and him in bewilderment, "It never made sense for you to love me, that's why I believed you so easily. I don't even know if I believe you now, you hurt me so much."

"Let me prove it to you," as he said that he started leaning forward towards me.

I didn't even realize what was happening until we his lips were centimeters from mine.

"Please don't," I whispered and leaned back.

He stared at me with pained eyes, "I've lost my chance, haven't I?"

"I am sorry, Edward. I just do not know if I can trust you anymore. I want to, I want to so much. I just can't," I said as tears continued to pour from my eyes.

"It's okay," he choked, "I understand. I'll earn your trust back somehow."

"So, where does that leave us? I don't want you guys to leave again, if you actually loved me you won't me leave again." I cried.

"We will stay here and protect you from Victoria. I will always be here if you ever need me. I'm going to earn back your trust and get you back, no matter what it takes. I will never leave you again, Bella. I love you so much, and I hope you still love me." He said so sincerely, it was so hard not to just take him back right then, but I needed time. Time would help me believe him.

"Are you coming back to school?" I questioned.

"All of us are, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. See you then."

With that he moved towards the window and looked back at me, "I love you, Bella. Never forget that. I will earn your trust back, even if it's the last thing I do."

He jumped down and in that moment, I realized how exhausted I was. I laid down on the bed and tried to get some much-needed sleep.

And once again, I cried myself to sleep.

 **OH BELLA WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN? I never understood in the book how she took him back so fast. Anyways, this is totally a BellaxEdward story it might just take some time.**

 **These two conversations were really hard for me to write but I hope you guys liked them.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys**

 **I love the reviews I've been getting; you guys are amazing. It makes me very happy to see people liking this story and gives me motivation to keep going.**

Chapter 7

BPOV

I woke up as the sun was rising and still felt exhausted. I barely got any sleep last night, and couldn't stop tossing and turning.

 _At least I didn't have any nightmares._

I was just overwhelmed, Edward still loved me. I spent the last six months trying to get over the fact that he didn't love me. He put both of us through so much pain. He had good intentions but as a couple we should have been on the same ground, equal.

He doesn't get to make all the decisions, which is what he's always tried to do. I refuse to be a doormat. He needs to realize that we are equal, and the decisions he makes affect both of us.

I knew we would find our way back to each other eventually but learning to trust him would take time. If he loved me, he would give me time.

Charlie's alarm clock interrupted my musings. I decided I would make him breakfast for all that I put him through over the weekend. I was only gone for three days, but those must have been terrible for him. The note I left him before leaving was not very reassuring.

I got out of bed and went downstairs, still wearing my pajamas. I found the pancake batter, eggs and bacon. As I was cooking that, I continued to think about Edward and the Cullen's.

Eventually Charlie came down in full uniform and said, "Wow, Bells. It smells amazing."

I smiled in response and made him a plate while he sat down at our small dinner table. I sat his plate down in front of him and he immediately started eating.

I went and scooped up my own plate and sat down across from him. We sat in relative silence for most of the meal.

"So, do you know what's happening with the Cullen's?" Charlie eventually asked.

"I think they will be in school today, I don't know for sure. I haven't talked them."

Even though I knew they would be in school today, I couldn't let Charlie know that Edward told me that while he was in my room last night.

"Well, if they are back in school today, I want you to stay away from them. They aren't good for you, Bella." Charlie said strongly.

"I know, dad. I'm not going to jump back into a relationship with Edward, he needs to earn my trust back. However, I do want to keep my friendship with Alice." I mumbled back.

"I don't know, Bells. You're becoming an adult and can make your own decisions, but I really want you to be careful. I don't want you getting hurt again."

With that he got up to wash his plate off, "I have to get to work. Have a good day, call me if you need me."

"Okay, bye. Be safe, love you." I smiled back.

"Love you too," he said then walked out the front door.

When I heard his car start up, I got up to wash my plate off and get a drink of water. I still had an thirty minutes before I needed to leave for school.

About five minutes later there was a knock on the door, I pulled it open to see Edward, Alice, and Jasper standing there.

 _Huh?_

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I smiled.

"Bella! You look so cute. Do you want to ride with us to school?" Alice said enthusiastically.

It was then that I looked down and realized I was still in my shorts and tank top. I was blushing when I looked up to them. Edward was staring at me with a serious but hopeful look on his face.

"Alice, I would like to, but I'm not even ready and I really don't want you guys to have to wait on m-"

"No! Bella, it's fine. We don't mind waiting. We will just come inside and make ourselves busy while you get dressed." Alice starting jumping in place while she was talking, then she started walking through my door.

I really didn't want to show up to school with them. I wanted space and time to think, they weren't giving me that.

"Alice, it's fine. I don't mind driving myself." I said apologetically then looked towards Edward for help.

"Alice, maybe we should let her drive herself today. We can all ride together another day." Edward said sadly.

Alice looked towards me dejectedly, "You don't want to ride with us, Bella? I was wondering why Edward came back so upset last night. You guys didn't get back together? Bella, I don't know if my brother was too stupid to say it or not, but he loves you. He loves you more than anything, don't let him slip away."

I could feel my eyes watering up again, "He said he wouldn't leave me again, Alice. I just need time to start trusting him again, please just give us time to figure it out ourselves."

Edward looked pained as he watched Alice and I talk, "We will let you get ready, call us if you need anything."

"I am sorry for being so pushy, Bella. Edward has just been so sad and I want him to feel better. Esme and Carlisle aren't doing well either, they haven't been able to sit in the same room together since we came back from Italy. I feel like my family is falling apart and it's been hard." Alice said sadly.

"I will see you at school, Alice. Everything will be okay, Edward and I just need time to figure out our relationship ourselves." I smiled.

Jasper spoke for the first time, "We will see you later."

Alice hugged me as they were leaving and handed me a cell phone, "I got this for you, I want to be able to call my best friend whenever I want. All our numbers are programmed into it. Call any of us whenever you want, we always have our phones on us even when we are hunting. Love you, Bella, see you at school."

I looked down at the cellular device and smiled, "Thank you, I will see you guys later."

With that, they all went out the door and I went upstairs to get ready. That delay put me way behind schedule so I only had fifteen minutes to get dressed. I quickly brushed my teeth and brushed through my hair. Then I ran to my bedroom and threw on my favorite pair of skinny jeans with holes down the legs. I grabbed a random black t shirt, and paired it with my black high top converse.

As I passed by my mirror I inspected my reflection.

 _Wow, I look like alive. For the first time in months._

I slipped my phone into my back pocket then I ran to my truck because it was pouring down rain. I almost slipped twice on the way but somehow managed to stay on my feet.

For the first time in a while, I was looking forward to the day and what it would bring.

 _I feel good._

As I drove into the parking lot, I parked in my normal spot and noticed Edward's Volvo and Rosalie's BMW parked on the other side of the lot. I saw Edward and Alice by his car in a heated discussion.

I slowly walked over to them, "Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

"I'm telling my brother how stupid he is, and how he can get you back." Alice said bluntly.

"Nice," I laughed awkwardly, "Shouldn't Edward and I be the ones worrying about that Alice?"

She replied, "I'm just trying to speed things along."

I realized all of the Forks High School population was looking at us, "They are probably in shock right now. Anyways, are you guys keeping the same schedule that you had before you left?"

Before they left, we all had the same schedule.

"Yeah we are, Carlisle called Mrs. Cope this morning to make sure we did. Do you want to walk with us?" Alice asked enthusiastically.

"I actually need to go check on, um, something. I will see you guys later." I mumbled.

With that I walked away quickly towards my locker.

 _So much for space._

I was really happy they were back because I missed them a lot, I just really needed time to take all of this in. I spent so much time convincing myself that they didn't care about me, and to undue all of that was very hard. I couldn't let them in as easily as I did last time, because it was very easy for them to leave me six months ago. I had to make sure they wouldn't leave me before I accepted them into my life again.

I grabbed my books from my locker and walked into English class. Alice, Jasper, Edward were already seated two seats in front of where I normally sat.

They both gave me a huge smile as I walked by but other than that, they didn't communicate with me again in that class. When the bell rang they walked behind me to our next class and sat close, but not too close to me. No one tried talking to me during class, I figured everyone was waiting to ask me questions until we were out of the Cullen's ear range.

 _If only they knew._

We continued this for the whole morning until lunch, and when I walked into the cafeteria I suddenly felt very conflicted. I could continue to sit with Angela, Jessica, Mike, and Ben like I have been since the Cullen's left, or I could go sit with the Cullen's but leave the people who have been supporting me since they left.

I grabbed an apple and water then walked confidently towards Mike and Jessica who were already sitting at our usual table. I looked over and saw Edward and Alice looking at me sadly and I gave them a small smile as I sat down.

"So, the Cullen's are back?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I guess they are." I said back.

"Why aren't you sitting with them? Have you talked to them?" Jessica asked curiously.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Are you doing okay?" Angela asked.

"I actually am doing better than I thought I would be doing."

"Well, babe, if you need anything you know I'm here for you." Mike said seductively. Well, he tried to say it seductively, it didn't come out that way.

 _Babe._

I looked towards Edward and he looked… murderous.

"Did they say why they came back?" He asked when I didn't say anything.

"I heard they didn't like LA, I know Esme wanted to come back." Lauren replied.

"Well, they need to stay away from us. I don't want you getting hurt again." Mike said.

I could tell he must be thinking about my zombie days and I looked towards the Cullen table again. Edward looked pained he was staring at our table.

 _Fuck._

"Bella! Oh my gosh we forgot to tell everyone about our night in Port Angeles! It was so much fun you guys. Bella saw some men and actually went and talked to them, I was totally like 'what the fuck?' but she was totally into it. They even let her, like, ride their motorcycles. I'm pretty sure she had sex with one of the guys because they went by themselves for like twenty minutes. He was gross and old but maybe she's into that now." Jessica said enthusiastically.

 _Double fuck._

I quickly turned towards Edward apologetically, but he had already jumped up from the table and was storming out of the cafeteria.

I got up from my seat and walked out of the cafeteria. I needed to find Edward, I needed to explain.

I found him pacing in the science lab hallway grabbing at his hair, "Edward. I didn't have sex with those guys. She really overexaggerated the situation."

He looked towards me, "I know, Bella. I am sorry, I am having a hard time today. Our reunion is not what I expected, and it's difficult. You didn't want to ride with us this morning, you ignored us in class, you didn't sit with us at lunch. None of us expected you to treat us like we don't exist. I'm trying hard to not sound whiny, and I don't know why I'm telling you this right now but you wanted me to be honest so here it is."

"Okay… I'm not meaning to ignore you guys. I just don't want to open myself up to heartbreak again." I said sadly.

"I know, and I understand completely. I just at least want to be your friend, Bella."

"I can't be your friend without falling back in love with you. Fuck, I never fell out of love with you. Anytime I talk to you, I can't even concentrate because all I think about is how hot and amazing you are. I'm just setting myself up for trouble again."

"Bella, I know you don't trust me and I don't want to keep saying the same things over and over. But, _I will never leave you again._ "

I looked up at him and smiled, "I am starting to believe you, but I still need time. Please, respect that."

"I will, whatever you need I will do." Edward said strongly.

We stood there awkwardly for a little while before Edward said, "So, don't forget, babe, I am here for you, babe."

 _Babe._

With that, we both looked at each other and started laughing.

"Mike is so crazy," I said through my giggles, "And Jessica too, with you guys coming back they have lost is. Jessica and I went to Port Angeles months ago and she waits until now to bring it up."

We kept laughing until the bell rang, "I don't care what you did while I was gone, Bella. I won't dictate how you dealt with our situation."

I looked up at him as we started walking to our next class, "What about you? Did you date while you were gone?"

He stared at me bewildered, "Bella, dating was the last thing I thought about during that time. I could barely talk to my family, I more or less curled up every day and let the pain take over."

"Oh," I whispered.

"You will be the only person I've ever kissed for eternity. There has not been, and never will be, another." He murmured softly.

That made me feel better.

We finally got our next class and I said, "Sit next to me, I have a spot open."

He smiled brightly and said, "Sure."

The rest of the day passed by quickly and when I was headed home, I couldn't keep the genuine smile off my face.

 **I love this chapter, it might be my favorite so far? Their relationship is progressing but still taking time. Looks like Esme and Carlisle might be on rocky ground, we won't know for sure until Bella goes over to the house and checks it out herself.**

 **This chapter is also the longest. Typically I like really long chapters, but I want to update frequently for you guys so I split up my plot lines and just have smaller chapters. Would you guys like a lot of updates, but smaller chapters? Or long chapters but not as frequent updates?**

 **Leave a review letting me know.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't have much to say other than thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed. You guys are amazing. I think you guys will like this one, it's fun.**

 **The messages in bold later are texts.**

Chapter 8

BPOV

 _The rest of the day passed by quickly and when I was headed home, I couldn't keep the genuine smile off my face._

When I got home, I went straight upstairs to start on my homework. I did not have a lot, so I finished it quickly. I checked my email and responded to my mom, then went back downstairs and checked the landline for any missed calls.

 _No missed calls._

Jakes must be mad, but I was already stressed out and didn't have time to worry about it. I would go to La Push this weekend and try and talk to him.

Charlie worked late so I would be by myself tonight. I was really bored and I tried reading, but I could not concentrate. I went to the living room to watch the TV, but all I could think about was my day.

After lunch, the day turned out well and I knew Edward and I were major making progress.

As I watched a game show, I grabbed my phone so I could inspect it some more. I pressed the home button and noticed that the lock screen was a picture of Edward and I.

Tears immediately spilled from my eyes as I stared at the photo. I remembered when that picture was taken, the summer before we broke up.

Edward had been writing in his journal and I was leaning over his shoulder to read what he was writing. He caught me reading, turned towards me, and pretended to be angry. He could never actually be angry with me during that time, so I started laughing and he did too. I heard Alice call our names from the door, and I turned laughing while Edward stared at me affectionately. She captured the picture and honestly, it was beautiful. We looked so in love and happy, something Alice obviously wanted me to remember.

 _Damn you, Alice._

I unlocked the phone and noticed that the home screen was the same picture.

 _Ugh._

I went to my contacts and saw all of the Cullen's numbers, my dad's, and my mom's. I would need to put Mike's, Jessica's, Angela's, Jake's, Eric's, and Ben's in there later.

I went to my messaging app and typed in Edward's name.

 **Bella: Hey**

I got a reply within seconds.

 **From Edward: Hey, beautiful. Are you okay?**

I smiled.

 **From Bella: I am fine, bored.**

 **From Edward: That's sad, I am bored too.**

 **From Bella: Did you do the trig homework? It was sooo hard.**

 **From Edward: I haven't done it yet. It's not due until Friday. Do you need help with it? I could come over.**

 **From Bella: Maybe, I'll let you know.**

 **From Edward: Okay.**

 **From Edward: I miss you.**

 **From Edward: A lot.**

 **From Bella: I miss you too. So, what does a man your age do to pass the time?**

 **From Edward: 17? Normally we hang out with girls, but the girl I like doesn't like me anymore**

 **From Bella: 109, dork.**

 **From Edward: Currently, I am listening to Alice tell me all the possible ways I can get you back.**

 **From Bella: How is that going?**

 **From Edward: I think her strategizing will pay off eventually.**

 **From Bella: Interesting.**

 **From Bella: What's your screen saver? Did Alice pick yours out too?"**

 **From Edward: I can't tell you.**

 **From Bella: What the fuck? Why? Tell me!**

 **From Edward: You'll have to let me help you with the trig homework first.**

 **From Bella: I'm surprised you know how to text. Old men aren't normally technologically advanced.**

 **From Edward: I think texting and calling is the only thing I know how to do.**

 **From Bella: That's sad. You need my help, grandpa.**

 **From Edward: Please refrain from referring to me as a family member.**

I couldn't help but laugh when Alice's name instantly lit up my screen. I hit the answer button and put the phone to my ear, "Hey, Alice. What's up?"

"My brother has a silly smile on his face. It's unnatural and by how happy you sound right now, I'm sure you have something to do with it. What's going on?"

"I was just informing him on new age technology, it's not my fault he's so old." I giggled.

"Hey! I heard that," I heard Edward yell.

"I'm glad you did, jerk. I hope you hear this too. Alice, come over to my house and spend the night so we can catch up. Charlie is working late so we will have the house to ourselves. I have so much to tell you about all of the men in my life." I laughed.

I heard Edward growl as Alice answered, "Ok! I'll be right there! Let me pack a bag and oh em gee, Bella, this is going to be so much fun. We can watch trashy movies and paint our nails! I'll be there soon!"

She didn't even give me a chance to reply as she hung up.

I decided I needed to call Charlie and ask for permission. I'm sure he wouldn't care, but it's always better to make sure.

"Hey dad, can Alice come over tonight? I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her since she came back." I asked once he answered.

"I thought you were taking some time away from the Cullen's." He said grumpily.

"Yeah, but Alice is different. She was my best friend, I want to get back to that."

"It's fine, just don't stay up late. It is a school night." He said sternly.

"Yes sir."

"Bells, before you hang up. Whose phone are you using? I don't recognize the number." He asked curiously.

I laughed, "Alice got me a phone, she doesn't like only being able to talk to me at school."

Charlie hmphed, "Awfully nice of her."

"I have to go, I will talk to you later." I said quickly.

"Bye, Bells. See you tomorrow, love you."

We both hung up and I went to watch the television and wait for Alice.

 **From Edward: Thank you.**

 **From Bella: For what?**

 **From Edward: Making Alice happy, I love you.**

I decided not to respond and put my phone on the charger. I went back to the TV and fifteen minutes later, Alice was at my door.

As soon as I opened the door she ran in and hugged me, "I love you, Bella! We are going to have so much fun!"

Hours later, my hair was curled, nails painted, and legs waxed. We were sitting on the couch watching chick flicks when I lazily turned towards Alice, "What's in Edward and I's future?"

"I haven't been having visions, I haven't since we came back from Italy. This has never happened before so I am extremely worried, I think I might be losing my powers. This family depends on me and I am letting them down," if possible, it looked like Alice was about to cry.

 _What?_

"Oh my gosh, Alice. Why didn't you tell me? Is there anything we can do?" I asked sadly.

"No, I don't know. You've been so overwhelmed with Edward and I really don't want you to worry about even more things. I've just never heard of anything like this happening before." Alice cried.

"Maybe Rebekah has. I mean she was one of the first ever vampires. Is there anyway someone can call her and ask for her help?"

"We have no way to contact her, even if we did it's not like we can invite her over like she's an old friend. It would be really awkward, and I don't want Esme to feel uncomfortable just so I can get help."

"Alice, you don't need to be a martyr. Esme would understand if you needed her help." I said empathetically.

"Yeah, but right now it's not worth it. I don't know, I will give it some thought." Alice whispered thoughtfully.

"Ok enough with that. How's Carlisle?" I asked.

"Bella, ugh, he's sad. Like extremely sad. It's so weird. I think he's sad we saw her and he didn't get to, I don't know. He's asked me about her at least a hundred times. Then it's really awkward when we get around Esme and pretend like we didn't spend the last hour talking about his ex-girlfriend." Alice said oddly.

 _Wow._

I cleared my throat, "Is he still in love with Rebekah?"

Alice stared at me, "No, I don't think so. But at some point, he was madly in love with her. You don't just get over that. But honestly, I don't even know if Esme and Carlisle are true mates. I know they love each other, but it's not the all-consuming, can't live without love Jasper and I have or you and Edward have."

I giggled, "Alice, Edward and I aren't even together right now."

"You will be, eventually. I don't have to see the future to know that."

I changed the subject quickly, "Tell me more about Rebekah. She's not like you guys."

Alice looked towards me, "No. She's not. Since she was born from a witch and vampire, she's sort of a 'hybrid', for lack of better word. Witches are inherently human, so she needs sleep and human food. Not as much as you, but she probably sleeps about two hours a day, and has a human meal about once a week. Since learning about her and Carlisle I have been asking him a lot about her, he's kind of tight lipped but that's what I've gathered."

"Wow." I said.

"She's definitely an enigma. I'd love to talk to her more one day, and ask her more questions. Not to be childish or anything, but it's really weird knowing she used to have sex with my dad." Alice laughed.

"I don't think it was just sex, Alice. They were in love," I snickered.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's take a picture! We can send it to Edward!"

 _Quick subject change, Alice._

I smiled as the camera clicked and looked at the picture, I actually looked really pretty.

"Do you care if I send it?" Alice asked.

"No, it's fine," I laughed.

She went it then I saw Edwards name flash across the screen.

 **From Edward: Perfection**

 **A/N- Awwwww why is Edward so sweet? I love text conversations, I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**All right reserved, SM owns Twilight.**

 **Every chapter I start, I don't really know what I'm going to put but once I start writing everything falls into place. Do you guys write like that or do y'all need an outline?**

 **Hope you guys are liking it and please keep reviewing. Still looking for a beta so pm me if you want to help.**

Chapter 9

BPOV

Edward turned to me when I started groaning the following Friday in trig class.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I just don't understand this and it's really stressing me out." I mumbled.

"My offer still stands, Bella. You just have to ask."

Ah yes, he was willing to help me if I needed it.

I nodded my head and gave him a soft smile.

Our relationship had been going well the past week, we were still on shaky ground but there was hope. We texted every night and talked during the day. Our texting wasn't frequent, and it was more or less just a 'goodnight' or 'what are you doing'. We hadn't touched or anything since that night in my bedroom. We were okay with that though, or at least I thought we were.

I walked to my truck that afternoon and there Edward was by the door. He looked really… nervous? He started talking before I even got to him.

"It's going to be really hard for me to not see you for two days. I would normally just follow you around, or come to your room. However, I am trying to earn your trust and I don't want to do anything like that. So, is there any way you can come over this weekend or something? Also, we haven't touched each other in five days and it's been really hard and I miss you. Not touching you for six months and then having you within reach again, but not touching you is so hard. Is there any way we can hug or something, maybe just hold hands or something? Especially if you decide not to see me this weekend, I just really need touch right now," he rambled, something I'd never seen him do before.

I stared at him in shock for a good three minutes.

"Okay never mind. I'll see you Monday. Have a good weekend." He started to walk away.

"Wait! Yeah, I will come over. No reason to torture each other. One condition though."

His face broke out into a huge smile, "Really? What's your condition?"

"Yeah, I wanted to hang out with Alice and check on Carlisle anyway."

His smile faded away as he nodded his head.

"What'd the condition?" He asked again sincerely.

He was willing to do whatever I wanted him to just so I would come over?

"Show me your screen saver." I laughed.

His smile immediately faded away, "Holy shit. It must be really bad."

"More embarrassing than anything really." He said as he pulled his phone from his pocket, turned it on, and handed it to me.

It was a picture of me. I was in his bed, sleeping with a soft smile on my face. I was wearing one of his t shirts with just regular underwear underneath. I wasn't revealing anything, but you could tell I wasn't wearing shorts. I immediately blushed as I looked towards him.

"How long has that been your screen saver?" I said as I gave his phone back.

"Since the night I took it. Please don't be embarrassed, Bella. I will change it if you want me to."

Since the night he took it. So, while he was away every time he opened his phone he was reminded of me?

 _Fuck._

"Don't change it, I like it. As for the touching, come here."

I opened my arms and he slowly walked towards me like I might run away if he moved too fast.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his face into my neck. I didn't put my arms around him but he sniffed and said, "Thank you."

Tears immediately welled up in my eyes and threatened to spill over.

"I miss and love you so much, Bella. Don't give up on me." He whispered.

"I'm not," I said as I pushed him away, "When is a good time for me to come over?"

"Tonight? Anytime you're comfortable with. You can even spend the night." He smiled, but lost it when he saw me cringe. "Okay, no spending the night. Do you want to come over after you and Charlie eat dinner?"

"That's fine, see you then." I waved and got into my truck.

That hug was amazing, why does he have to feel so good? It's not fair.

I struggled to stay focused that whole afternoon. While I was cooking Charlie dinner I accidentally burned the pasta and sauce, so we had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Charlie looked at me bewildered when I sat them in front of him, but could tell I didn't want to talk about it.

"So, do you care if I go to the Cullen's tonight? Alice invited me over."

It'd be better if I told him it was Alice rather than Edward.

"Sure, just be home by midnight and call me if you need anything." He said sternly.

"Yes, for sure," I said as I jumped up.

I yelled "Bye!" as I walked out the door and ran to my car.

As I was driving over there I realized I was actually kind of nervous. I didn't know what it would be like going over here when I wasn't even with Edward anymore.

I pulled into their driveway and slowly got out of the car. I walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Carlisle answered and he looked… rough. His hair was disheveled and eyes tired, "Hey, Carlisle. Are you doing okay?"

"Honestly, Bella, I've been better. Anytime I am reminded of Rebekah I kind of lose my composure. She makes me a nervous wreck and right now I really want to see her. It's been a long time, the longest we've ever went without seeing each other, and I'm sad she saw part of my family but not me. I know that she's probably stayed away because I've been expanding my family and I have Esme now, but that doesn't make me not miss her. It's such a weird sensation because I didn't even realize that I missed her until five days ago." He rambled on.

 _Wow._

"Sorry, like I said, nervous wreck." He laughed without humor.

"It's okay. I understand, it's just really complicated because you have Esme."

"Bella, Esme and I have always known we weren't true mates. The truth is, I met my mate in 1703. Her and I just aren't right for each other, one of us would have to change our lifestyle and we both refuse to do that. We will never work so we moved on, and I was doing perfectly fine until she saved you guys. Now, I can't stop thinking about her because I feel like I need to say thank you and I just want to see her again."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I'm not sure what to say." I mumbled.

"It's ok, Bella. I am just glad I finally got to talk to someone who isn't super biased. You have an open perspective on the situation. Now, I know my daughter and son are dying to see you so I'll let you go to them." He smiled.

"Okay. But Carlisle, if you ever need to talk, you can come to me. I promise to listen with an open mind." I assured him.

"You are an amazing girl. I can see why my family is so enamored."

I smiled in response and started walking towards the stairs.

When I reached the top, I saw Alice standing there jumping in place. Next to her was Edward who gave me a bright smile when I looked towards him.

"Bella! I got you a present! Open it." She said when I just held the gift in my hand.

"Alice, is this a joke? You know what happened last time I opened a gift in front of your family. Your boyfriend tried to eat me, my boyfriend broke up with me, and your whole family moved for six months without any explanation." Edward looked pained when he abruptly stood up and left the room.

 _Ok, bad joke._

Alice just laughed and said, "Good point." Then she grabbed the present and opened it herself.

It was a picture of Edward and I. We were both at my dinner table looking into each other's eyes. I didn't know it was possible for two people to look so in love.

I looked towards Alice and she smiled in response, "It's just to remind you of happier times if you're ever having a bad day. Never forget how in love you two were."

I hugged Alice as tightly as I could, "Thank you, Alice. I love it."

"I am glad!" She laughed.

"I should go check on Edward, he seemed upset." I sighed.

"Okay, have fun." She winked back.

I followed the hallway until I got to Edward's bedroom and opened the door.

"Sorry," I said as I walked into the room.

"It's okay, I was just upset and didn't want to ruin your night here." He sighed.

"What are you up to?" I asked when I noticed that he was gazing intently on huge enormous CD collection.

"I'm re-organizing my CD collection," he laughed.

"Why?"

"Right now it's organized based on artist and year, that bugs me. I want it to be alphabetized from the title of the CD. Easier to find that way." He explained thoroughly.

"Hmm so that's what men your age with OCD do in their spare time." I joked.

"I do it when I am stressed out."

 _Oh. I am the cause of that._

"Come sit with me, I am bored." I flirted.

 _Why am I flirting with him?_

"Yes ma'am."

 _Why is he flirting back?_

"Can I see your phone?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I want to take nudes and send them to my boyfriend." I said sarcastically.

He looked at me bewildered and I laughed.

"I just want to look through it, to see your pictures and texts." I said when he didn't rely.

"Okay," he said slowly.

"Don't look so scared, Edward. Do you have something terrible on there?"

"No," he laughed as he handed me the phone and he went back to organizing.

I opened it up and went to his messages, he barely had any on there. It looked like the only people he talked to were me, Carlisle, Alice, and… Tanya?

My heart dropped as I looked up at his questionably, "Who is Tanya?" I croaked.

 _So much for this trust thing._

He turned around slowly and looked at me oddly.

 _I am going to be sick._

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I know I have no claim to you, but who is she?"

Realization dawned on him on why I was asking, "You are taking this completely the wrong way. She is a family friend. Look through the messages, Bella."

I shook my head, "I don't want to. It's none of my business. Here's your phone back, I shouldn't have asked for it in the first place."

"Bella, please look at the messages." He pleaded.

"Okay, sheesh."

I scrolled all the way to the top and looked through the short conversation. It was from Monday.

 **From Tanya: Edward, how are you doing?**

 **From Edward: I'm doing better, Bella and I talked more today.**

 **From Tanya: Good! You'll convince her in no time that you still love her. She'd be stupid to ignore your charm. Just keep talking to her while giving her space, we are all pulling for you guys.**

 **From Edward: Thank you.**

 _Okay, so I overreacted._

"Oh," I smiled.

He turned towards me, "I know how hard it is for you to trust me right now. However, I would never do anything like that to you."

I looked up at him and decided to change the subject, "Have you guys figured out a way to contact Rebekah?"

"No. We have no idea where to start either. Typically, you don't find one of The Four unless they come to you or they want you to find them."

"I feel really bad. Alice hasn't been able to see the future and she's probably the only person who knows how to help."

He leaned his shoulder against mine, "Don't worry about it. We will find her eventually and everything will be okay."

"Carlisle seems really upset. He misses her, but doesn't want to admit it." I said sadly.

Edward gazed down at me, "I know he does, and all I want is for him to be happy. He deserves it."

"What's going to happen with him and Esme?" I asked curiously.

"I have no idea," he huffed, "I don't see it lasting though."

"So, you've known that they weren't actually mates?"

"Yes, through their thoughts I knew they weren't the same as Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmet, or you and me. I always knew Rebekah was his true mate. But, they've made each other happy for decades. Maybe it's time for Esme to move on though. They both deserve a chance at actual happiness. Something they can't give each other when they are together." He said thoughtfully.

I studied him, "You and I are 'true mates'?"

He smiled, "We are. I have no doubt about it. We will find our way back to each other eventually."

I stood up and sighed, "We need to find Rebekah. Alice needs her, and Carlisle needs her. After everything those two have done for us, we owe them that."

He continued to look at me, "We do. I have no idea how to find her though."

"She's in love with Carlisle. We need to use that to our advantage, there's no way she doesn't have someone here keeping an eye on him."

He sighed, "Okay, let's think. How do we get her a message saying we want to meet up with her?"

"You don't." Edward and I both turned towards the door shocked. There stood Carlisle, "Leave her alone, I don't want us to chase after her. We don't want her in this town, she's not like us. Edward, you know that. She kills, and doesn't think twice about it. I can't control her and I don't want anyone to get hurt. She's a liability."

Edward looked sadly at Carlisle, "We just don't like seeing you sad. You deserve happiness more than anyone else in the world."

"She'll come to me when she feels like she needs to, Edward. I just have to believe that for now. Also, Esme has informed me that she plans on living by herself for a while. Her and I feel that is best, and she would have waited to say goodbye, but she decided it would be too difficult. She sends her love and wants you to call her when you can." With that, he turned and walked out the door.

Edward and I looked at each other in shock.

 _Holy shit. Esme's gone._

I went and sat next to Edward on the bed and rested my hand on his forearm as a sign of comfort, "Are you okay?"

He looked towards me with pained eyes, "It's for the best."

"Probably. So, Carlisle wants us to wait for her to come to us. What if that never happens?" I said as I looked at our hands.

"You don't need to worry about it, Bella. Everything will work out. I believe she came to Volterra because she thought Carlisle was there, since he wasn't I don't imagine that she'll wait long before showing up here. Before I came along, they made sure to see each other at least once a year. I don't want her around you though. Carlisle's right, she's very dangerous." He whispered to me.

"I'm normally not a romantic, but I am pulling for them. I don't even think she's that dangerous, if she really wanted Carlisle back, she wouldn't hurt his family." I smiled.

It was then that I looked up to him and realized how closes our faces were. He was staring at my lips and I instinctively licked mine. We kept leaning towards each other and when we were centimeters apart, I jumped back as I realized what was happening.

 _Shit._

He stared at me with pained eyes and I moved to the other side of the bed, "Um, do you want to watch a movie?"

He blinked his eyes and answered, "Yeah, sure. What do you want to watch?"

"You choose," I smiled.

Halfway into the movie I turned and looked at him, "I am sorry. I'm still not ready."

"It's okay," He whispered. "But we really need to stop apologizing to each other."

I laughed sadly, "Yeah, we do."

Then we both turned back to keep watching.

When the movie was over it was almost midnight, so I decided it would be a good time to head home. I gathered my things and Edward walked with me to my car.

"Where's Alice?" I asked once I was seated in my truck.

Edward looked at me through the window, "Her and Jasper left about an hour ago, they wanted to go see Esme."

"Where did she go?"

"She went to spend some time with our extended family in Alaska. The girl from earlier, Tanya, lives there with her family," he explained.

"Oh, at least she's not by herself."

He smiled crookedly, "Yes, this gives her a chance on finding her own mate. If she stayed with Carlisle forever, she would never have the opportunity to find true happiness."

"Well, I'm going to go. I'll see you Monday," I said as I lightly touched his bicep then pulled my hand back.

"Bye, I love you." He whispered.

I didn't reply as I rolled my window up and drove back home.

I got home and decided I should try calling Jake again. I had tried calling him four times since coming back, and each time I would get an answering machine.

Once again, no answer. I left a voicemail telling him to call me when he could and that I missed him.

I was going to go to La Push this weekend, but I didn't want to bother him. I wanted him to care enough to call me back, before I made the effort to go see him.

After such a long day, falling asleep was easy. Lately, I hadn't been having nightmares so I didn't fear falling asleep anymore. I welcomed it.

The following three months continued in the same manner. Edward and I talked occasionally, and each time we talked he reminded me how much he loved and missed me. I would come over to his house every Friday to watch a movie with him and catch up with the rest of the Cullen's.

Carlisle still wasn't doing well, and there had been no sign of Rebekah. It wasn't like we could just wave a flag around and she would magically appear, we had to wait for her to come to us. If that's what we even wanted, from what I've hear about her, I know she doesn't care for human life and would murder anyone. I didn't want someone like that around the people I love.

Alice continued her efforts to get Edward and I back together. She was constantly pushing him towards me, but last week it suddenly stopped. I'm sure Edward had a talk with her, telling her that she needed to let Edward and I deal with it.

Her visions were still gone and we had no idea why. She was learning to deal with it though, and honestly I think she was glad for the break.

Everything was going relatively well. I should have known it wouldn't last.


End file.
